


【GGad】苍穹8

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁，但是比ad生父小5岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹8

      世间最能疗伤的，大抵就是时间了。白昼与黑夜频繁交替，痛苦与欢愉通常并存，罪人与爱人混淆不清。

      也不知道从什么时候开始的，格林德沃喜欢在夜晚用手轻轻抚着阿不思柔软的红发，那头美丽的卷发已经略微变长了一些。阿不思很多时刻没有真正入睡，他就那样闭着双眼，心照不宣地默许男人坐在床沿，轻抚着他的发丝，有几晚少年就这样慢慢地进入梦乡。

      之后的某个夜晚，格林德沃的手指绕过头发，擦过阿不思光滑的额头，沿着高耸的鼻梁线条游走，掌心在两颊流连，男人在耐心试探着，见少年仍然没有抗拒的意思，那双手就更加放肆了。一只修长的手掌放在阿不思侧躺的后颈处，似触未触，却能让人充分感受到那份热度，然后用指尖轻点，轻缓拨弄着后颈下方那块美丽的凸起，似在颈椎上翩然起舞。阿不思觉得身体的连接点上仿佛被人引燃了一把蓝色的火焰，在温热地灼烧着。当手指更大胆地探入阿不思胸口的时候，少年再也无法坦然地假装睡着了，他睁开那对略带忧郁的蔚蓝双眸，鼻腔里吐息温热。格林德沃轻声地询问着：“你不喜欢吗？”阿不思摇摇头，从软被里坐起来，他非常小声地问着：“为什么？”少年仿佛在自言自语似的又重复了一遍，定定地望着格林德沃。为什么之前明明什么都知道，却装作若无其事的模样；为什么做了那么残忍的事情，如今却露出这种温存的表情；为什么明明本性如此狡猾，却能一脸诚恳地倾诉爱意；为什么所有的痛楚与欢乐都是由他给予，而自己连努力堆积的恨意都显得那么苍白无力。

      阿不思这副毫不矫揉造作又浑然不自知的忧伤模样，活像一头受了伤的幼兽。格林德沃起先注视着少年那对润湿的蓝色眼眸，然后他的视线逐渐聚焦在他形状姣好的红色嘴唇上，男人没有给出只言片语的回答，而是将自己的脸凑近阿不思，吻住了他。这个吻最开始是克制的，仅仅唇瓣贴着唇瓣，阿不思既没有回应也没有抵触，只是任由男人将嘴唇贴着他。后来男人开始按耐不住吮吸起那两团软肉来，呼吸也变得急促，少年被这种欲望迸发的瞬时热浪裹挟着，也学着男人开始嘬起对方的嘴唇来。阿不思这种懵懂又纯粹的回应让格林德沃兴奋不已，他伸出舌尖去轻探那其实根本没有闭拢的齿关，红色的软肉在阿不思的上颚、牙龈、牙齿间来回轻扫，然后才与另一条软舌交缠不休。阿不思开始鼻息粗重，两颊泛红，格林德沃一边与他热吻，一边又轻又缓地解开他的睡衣。格林德沃的动作显得如此慢条斯理，在将衣料从阿不思后背剥落的那一刹那，男人将唇贴上了少年的可爱耳垂，少年明显地开始颤栗起来，格林德沃立即在他耳边呢喃着：“阿尔……我的阿尔别害怕……我只想亲亲你，你要是不喜欢，我马上停止。”

      在那样一个月凉如水的夜晚，阿不思将他一身白皙无暇的肌肤袒露在朦胧的夜色里。这个曾如野兽般强行占有他的男人，此刻温柔地用嘴唇轻吻他的眼睑、面颊与喉结，用双手来回梳理爱抚他的每一寸肌肤。阿不思觉得自己等待这一刻很久了，它那么真实，又那么虚幻。

      快乐就如雪崩的砂糖（注1）一般，瞬间的甜蜜，摇摇欲坠。

      格林德沃欣赏着阿不思这副深陷欲望的表情，他明白他的耳垂敏感，一用嘴唇含吮它，少年就开始轻轻地颤抖着；他的乳尖更是一被撩拨就会挺立起来，淡淡的粉色会因为啃咬而变成殷红色；两腿间独属于少年人的生殖器，长得也很美丽，昂扬着的浅色顶部泛着水色的光亮，男人将这最重要的部位含进自己嘴里，抚慰着。阿不思情难自已地咬住下唇，咬的下唇血色隐隐。格林德沃虽然觉得他紧咬嘴唇压抑呻吟的模样，太容易使人疯狂，但是眼见阿不思又要将自己咬出血来，男人只能将手指伸入他的口中，分开他紧扣的齿关。格林德沃用潮湿的指尖抚摸着阿不思的脸庞，低声地引导着：“放松……阿尔，放松自己，忍不住了就叫出来吧。”男人继而又埋头在少年的双腿之间，随着他的持续动作，少年的两条长腿先紧绷着，然后难耐地弯曲起来，脚趾在床单上伸展又蜷缩，最后因为他实在不想发出羞耻的声音，只能侧过脸来用牙齿死死地咬住枕头，枕面被少年的津液洇出一片深色的水渍来。

      少年眯起那双迷离的眼，将情欲化为氤氲的呼吸吐出，男人情不自禁地用指尖抚过那微张着的唇，拇指停留在唇心来回摩挲。“睡吧。”格林德沃低声耳语着，他贪婪地嗅着阿不思后颈散发出来的、少年人特有的馨香。格林德沃知道要用许多个美妙的回忆来替代那一晚痛苦的回忆，他有足够的耐心，‘来日方长’，他在心底对自己说道。

     九月的第一个清晨，阿不思提着一个深褐色的皮箱，走出别墅，门口的大片蓝色矢车菊（注2）都凋零了。阿不思准备起身前往威斯科夫飞行员学校，而司机汉斯已经在门口等候着他。

      少年在晨曦的薄雾里扬起脸来，望了一眼书房的方向，帘幔垂落只露出一个细小的缝隙，他知道格林德沃一直注视着他。仿若突然间想起什么缱绻片段似的，阿不思抿了抿嘴唇，继而转身坐进了车中。轿车很快消失在视野里，书房的窗帘被人重新合拢了，太阳刚刚升起来，明媚的光线却一丝一毫也透不进来。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:本句原句出自山田咏美的小说《贤者之爱》，我很喜欢这一句。  
> 注2:蓝色矢车菊有一种花语是遇见，花期据说是2-8月。


End file.
